Sick Fics
by Dino5463
Summary: Taking request on the boys being sick:)
1. Chapter 1

I have major writer's block right now! I know this is not a great idea but I will take requests on the guys being sick!

The only thing I won't write is slash! Send in your requests!

Sorry for the crappy story :(

I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Kendall is 4 years old

"Kendall, come on baby wake up," Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Kendall's back. It was almost noon and Kendall was still asleep, which was unusual for the small boy. Normally Kendall would run and jump on her until she woke up.

"Mommy?" Kendall asked softly, he didn't feel good at all, his tummy was churning and his head hurt, and he just achy all over.

"Kendall, baby? Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Knight asked as she ran her fingers through Kendall's golden locks. His hair was slightly damp due to the small amount of heat radiating off of his forehead.

"Momma, my tummy huwts," Kendall cried out as he curled up in a small ball clutching his stomach. Mrs. Knight slowly scoped Kendall in her arms; his blond, shaggy bangs fell over his eyes, hiding the pain that was expressed through his emerald green eyes.

"Oh baby," Mrs. Knight cooed as she felt the small trembles wrack through Kendall's tiny body. She saw the tears that ran down his flushed cheeks and wiped them away slowly as each one fell.

"Mommy," Kendall cried out just before his stomach did a painful twist and puke spilled out of his mouth. Tears cascaded down his face like a water fall. "Mommy, make it stop please," Kendall cried out as he threw up for the second time. Mrs. Knight sat their supporting her sick son and rubbed circles on his back and whispered soothing words.

"Are you done, baby?" Mrs. Knight asked when Kendall finally collapsed in her arms. She felt a weak nod against her arms. "Honey, we are going to have to get you out of those cloths," Mrs. Knight said as she placed Kendall on her hip and carried him towards the dresser. She grabbed a new pair of pj's out of the drawer and carried him to the bathroom.

"Momma, why does my tummy huwt?" Kendall whimpered out as he looked up at his mom, his eyes were rimmed red from crying. Puke covered his mouth and dripped down his chin. Mrs. Knight grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped the puke away. Sweat lined his fluffy eyebrows and dripped down his face.

"You probably have a tummy bug, making your tummy upset," Mrs. Knight said as she placed a soft kiss on top of Kendall's blond hair. She slowly took off Kendall's dirty cloths and tossed them in a pile, then slowly dressed him in a fresh pair of cloths.

"Momma," Kendall wailed out, his head was pounding in his tiny head and his stomach felt like it was doing thousands of loopdy- loops making him cry out in pain.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Knight asked as she finished putting on Kendall's cloths. She noticed the pain laced in his voice, she saw the tears stream down his pale face and past his flushed cheeks.

"My head reawwy (really) hurts and my tummy huwts a lot," Kendall cried out as he buried his aching head in his mom's arms. Mrs. Knight slowly and carefully scoped Kendall in her arms. She carried him out in the living room and laid him down on the couch. Mrs. Knight then covered the ill boy with a warm, fuzzy blanket tucking it around him.

"Momma, don't leave me," Kendall whispered out as he clutched onto his mom's arm. Mrs. Knight slowly lay down next to her son, watching him slowly fall asleep. Once she knew Kendall was fast asleep, she soon fell asleep next to her sick son. Hoping that he would feel better soon.


	2. BooBearSchmidt

I am so sorry for the long wait for all my stories! I am back now and started writing again :) Hope you guys like this and please drop a review!

This is for BooBearSchimidt some sick Kenny and Logan takes care of him.

Shout out for her story I'm with you, it's an amazing story check it out and hopefully will get an update soon! :)

I do not own anything

* * *

"Kendall, come on man you have to get up now!" James said as he bounced all over a sleeping Kendall's bed. It was almost three in the afternoon and the boys had to be at the studio in half an hour. "Kendall, Gustavo will make us stay later if we don't get there on time," James urged as he smacked his best friend with his pillow.

"Ok, James, I'm awake now," Kendall said angrily as he pushed James off the bed and curled up tighter in his blankets. He couldn't figure out why he was so cold or why his body ached all over.

He noticed Kendall was looking really pale and sickly, which is rare since Kendall is never sick. "Kendall, are you ok? You don't look so good. I think I will get Logan," James said as he got up from Kendall's bed.

"No!" Kendall exclaimed as loud as his aching throat would let him. "I will be fine, I promise. It' just a headache," Kendall smoothly lied to one of his best friends. He knew he was a lot worse than 'just a headache', but he is Kendall Freakin' Knight who never gets sick and never lets his guard down!

"Okay," James said hesitantly as he got up from the bed and patted Kendall's knee. "Get ready for the studio then, we leave in ten minutes," James said as he left the room.

Kendall slowly got up but the room spun wildly around him anyway, making him want to hurl. He gripped onto the night stand as he slowly pulled his aching body up so he was standing. He knew right away this was going to be a long day of rehearsals. Kendall slowly walked down the stairs, using the wall as means of support, hoping he wouldn't fall. He really didn't feel good. He was tempted to tell Logan, which says a lot about how bad he was feeling. Kendall absolutely hated being babied by his friends and family, but today he just felt too sick to care.

When Kendall finally made it to the kitchen he was greeted by Logan. "Ken, you feel alright buddy? You look really pale," Logan said as he reached up to place a hand on his sick friend's forehead. When his tiny hand came in contact with his skin he found he was burning up and was surprised that Kendall hadn't slapped it away.

"Logan," Kendall groaned out as his stomach did a painful twist, making him bend at the waist and puke all over the wood floor and his friends bare feet. He felt Logan's tiny hand rub his back soothingly. He really didn't feel good today.

James and Carlos stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Kendall. James had known Kendall was sick. He'd given him the benefit of the doubt, knowing the tall blond hated to admit it when he was sick.

"Kendall, you're sick and you've got a fever," Logan repeated as he helped Kendall over to the couch to lie down. He grabbed a blanket from the couch when he saw his friend shivering. "I will be back in a minute, I have to call Gustavo and say we won't make it in today," Logan said softly as he brushed back Kendall's sweaty bangs.

"How are you doing buddy?" James asked quietly as he sat down next to Kendall and stroked his sweaty bangs back.

"I don't feel good. I need Logan," Kendall rasped out as he looked up at his tall friend. He couldn't believe he was sick. He didn't want to believe he was sick, but here he was on the couch whining for his friend and feeling the urge to puke again.

"Ok buddy, I will go get him," James said as he rushed off to the kitchen where he saw Carlos cleaning up the puke and Logan taking angrily to Gustavo.

"Gustavo, he is sick! Can't you just give us a couple of days off?" Logan asked, angrily tapping his fingers on the counter. James knew the shorter boy had a habit of taping his fingers when he was annoyed or in a hurry.

James could hear the angry producer's voice boom from where he was standing. "I don't care if he is sick! Griffin wants this album finished in two weeks!" Gustavo started to rant about Griffin and the due date for the album. All of a sudden it got quite. Logan started nodding his head and finally agreed before hanging up.

"Ok, so you and Carlos have to go to the studio and then once Kendall is better, we will go too," Logan said as he looked at James with worried eyes. James knew right away that Logan was getting stressed about Kendall being sick.

"Ok, when do we have to go? And Kendall is asking for you, he doesn't look good," James said as he ran his long fingers through his brunette locks, feeling stressed as well.

"Like now, Kelly said you guys only have to work on vocals for a while then go to the dance studio for like an hour," Logan said as started walking towards the living room with James following at his heels.

"Ok, be back soon," James said as he looked down at Kendall and saw his bright fevered green eyes and knew he was in pain right away. "Feel better soon buddy," James whispered as he patted his shoulder and Carlos followed James out the door.

With the door to 2J shut and the other two friends gone Logan was left with the sick and stubborn boy. "Kendall, how are you feeling man?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Kendall.

"Not good, my head and stomach really hurt and I'm cold and achy," Kendall whispered out as he gripped Logan's hand on the couch beside him, not wanting to be left alone again.

"It's ok buddy, I will take good care of you," Logan whispered as he ran his other hand through Kendall's sweaty blond locks. Logan sat with Kendall until he heard soft snoring from the sick blond. Logan placed a light hand on Kendall's forehead to find it burning. He slowly got up hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy. Logan came back into the room with rag and a cold bucket of water, he dipped the rag into the bucket and squeezed out the excess water and laid it on Kendall's burning forehead.

"Mmmm….Logie," Kendall breathed out as he rolled over on his side making the wet rag fall of his forehead. Kendall shivered slightly in his sleep and pulled the warm blue fuzzy blanket around his body.

Logan reached over and laid the cold washrag on his forehead once again and placing a hand on it so it couldn't move. Logan hoped the cool washrag would bring down the sick boy's fever. He didn't want it any higher than it already is.

Kendall woke up hours later feeling incredibly worse with harsh coughs racking though his aching body. His chest hurt and his head pounded like crazy, where was his smart friend when he needed it? As if on cue, Logan appeared by Kendall's side. He rubbed at his back as he waited for the coughing to stop.

When the coughing finally did subside, he asked, just to be sure, "You done?" as he propped Kendall up with some pillows, trying to make his breathing easier.

Kendall shrugged and curled up tighter in his blankets and buried his head in the couch cushions. "Turn off the lights, please?" Kendall begged as he covered his head with his blankets. Logan quickly turned off the lights and shut the curtains, making the room nice and dark.

"Better?" Logan asked as he went over to Kendall and touched his back, letting him know he was still there for him.

"My head, it really hurts," Kendall whispered as he slowly poked his head out from the blankets.

"I know buddy, let me give you some medicine and take your temperature," Logan said as he rushed over to the bathroom and got the supplies and rushed back into the living room. "I'm going to put this in your ear, ok?" Logan warned as he tilted Kendall's head to the side and placed the thermometer in his ear, until it beeped.

"What is it?" Kendall asked as he saw Logan's worried look on his face.

"103.2, but I will give you some medicine and it will make you feel right as rain soon," Logan said as he ran a hand though his thick brown hair. He was getting worried about Kendall. Kendall slowly nodded his head.

"Okay, can you take this?" Logan asked as he handed him some Tylenol to help his fever. Kendall nodded his head and put the pills under his tongue and drank some water, forcing the tiny pills to go down his swollen throat.

Logan sat with Kendall until he fell asleep again but ended up falling asleep as well beside him. Kendall woke up a few hours later, his stomach was twisting in pain and his head was pounding. He stuck his long leg out and poked Logan, hoping that the young doctor could help him out.

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan said as he cracked his eyes open and saw the distressed looked on Kendall's face.

"I'm gonna puke," Kendall whimpered out as he clutched his stomach when it gave another painful twist. Logan soon rushed over to his side and helped him up on his feet. "Logan," Kendall moaned as he stopped in his tracks in the middle of the living room. His stomach was churning painfully and he could no longer stop himself from throwing up all over the floor. It even splattered against Logan's pant-legs. Logan caught Kendall's limp form as he began coughing up more puke.

"It's ok buddy, I've got ya," Logan said as he gently guided him over to the couch.

"Logan, not done," Kendall whimpered, why couldn't this pain just end? "Logie, make the pain go away," Kendall cried out as he threw up again. When Kendall stopped, Logan dragged him over to the couch where he curled up onto his stomach, letting tears slowly cascade down his face like a waterfall.

"I know buddy," Logan said as he tucked a blanket around Kendall's shivering body. Logan rushed off and cleaned up the two puke piles and put on a new pair of pants. He also grabbed a bucket for Kendall, knowing it wasn't over yet.

Kendall spent the next two hours with his head over the bucket. Logan would rush off and wash it, but it ended up dirty again within ten minutes. Logan tried to get Kendall to drink some water, but it always came back up. He knew that Kendall had to stop vomiting soon otherwise he would get dehydrated. After two hours Kendall slowly started to fall asleep, Logan washed the bucket out again and when he came back into the living room he found Kendall sleeping peacefully.

"Oh buddy, I'm sorry," Logan whispered as he laid a cool washrag on Kendall's burning forehead. Logan lay down next to Kendall, waiting to see if he would need anything when he woke up again, but his eyelids were getting heavy and he soon fell asleep as well. The next time Logan woke up it was almost seven and James and Carlos would be home soon. He placed his small hand on Kendall's forehead and felt his fever had gone down. Relief flooded over his body when he knew his friend was on the mend.


	3. KendallMySpidermanInTheVans

I do not own Big Time Rush

I am sorry it took so long to get up! My summer has been crazy, but I started to write the next chapter for Rough Hockey Game and hopefully it will be up by the end of the month!

KendallMySpidermanInTheVans I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to get up and hopefully the next update wont take three months! But I hope you enjoy! I hope you update Because of The Poison Cupcakes soon! I love that story.

If you guys like Kendall sick fics, go check out Because of The Poison Cupcakes by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans. It has a lot of cute Kendall and bromance!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"I can't wait for Kendall's birthday! I have the best present ever for him!" Carlos exclaimed to Logan and James as he bounced towards his next class.

"Well, I bet your present can't top mine," James said as if he were a little kid.

Carlos stuck his tongue out, acting like a little kid along with James before entering his class.

"You haven't gotten him a present yet," Logan pointed out as he and James continues walking to their classes.

"Well, I have the best idea for a present for him," James corrected himself, "I just have to go to the sports store tonight to get it."

"Well, he is turning thirteen tomorrow, so you better hurry with that," Logan advised as he entered his advanced math classroom and James went to science just across the hall from him.

* * *

"Are you all ready for some hockey?!" Carlos yelled as he bounced into the locker room with a pale looking Kendall following close behind.

It had been a long day for the blond. His head had been pounding all day and his stomach was constantly churning. He had to get through this practice and then he would be able to go home and get some rest before tomorrow.

Kendall moved slowly. His body was aching and his stomach really hurt now. He slowly skated across the rink as his coach barked orders to the team. "Knight, take a break!" the coach yelled when he saw Kendall slowing down. Kendall skated over to the side of the rink and took a seat on the boxed benches. He rested his pounding head on the side of the wall and closed his eyes.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" James asked when he took a seat next to Kendall. He had been asleep for nearly twenty minutes. He was normally excited to play hockey and hated sitting out during practice.

"Yeah, just tired," Kendall mumbled as he heaved his aching body off the bench and slowly made his way back onto the ice. Kendall didn't want his friends to worry about him but Kendall was too focused on not puking to easily convince them that he was perfectly fine.

Practice lasted for another half an hour and, thankfully, Kendall managed to power through it. The guys had made it their job to watch Kendall carefully, noticing something was wrong with their fearless leader.

"Ken, are you okay?" Logan whispered as he leaned down and put his shoes on next to Kendall in the locker room.

His face was pale and his hand was trembling as he tied on his own shoes. "Yeah, just cold," Kendall muttered as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and his hockey bag onto the other. He waited for his friends by the door since James' mom was supposed to give them all a ride home tonight.

"Okay, well, you can warm up in the car. My mom just pulled up," James announced as he and Kendall watched their two shorter friends drape their hockey bags onto their shoulders. They were so short that their bags still nearly dragged onto the ground.

The boys piled into Mrs. Diamond's bar, James and Kendall slid into the back while Carlos and Logan sat in the center row. Thanks to the warmth coming from the car's heating system, Kendall became very sleepy. His head eventually lulled onto James' shoulder and he was soon fast asleep.

Mrs. Diamond had dropped off Logan and Carlos and now they were on their way to Kendall's house. James could feel the shivers that wracked Kendall's skinny frame, he could also feel a little amount of heat radiating off of the blond boy. James wondered if Kendall was sick, but he immediately mentally smacked himself. Kendall never got sick. The last time he was sick, the guys were in first grade and he had caught the flu from Logan. It had been his own fault because he pestered Logan's mom into letting him stay the night with the sick boy. That's just the kind of friend Kendall was.

"Okay, Kendall, we're here," Mrs. Diamond said, snapping James out of his train of thought.

"Come on, Kendall, wake up," James said as he lightly shook Kendall's should, waiting to see those green orbs of his.

"Hmmmm," Kendall grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. His stomach was churning painfully and his head pounded in his skull, making him shut his eyes again. He was wondering why the heck his friend was shaking him and why it sounded like he was yelling in his ear.

"You're home," James informed him as he softly poked Kendall in the ribcage, making the blond moan pitifully and open his eyes with a flutter. James was getting worried, he knew that Kendall was very ticklish in the ribcage. When Kendall barley made a reaction, James knew something was wrong with his friend.

"Oh," Kendall muttered as he slowly sat up and felt the world spin wildly around him. He gripped the seat in front of him to steady himself as he slowly climbed out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said before he staggered up to his house.

"Kendall, sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Diamond called after the boy, rolling down her window.

"Yeah, just tired," Kendall said softly.

Mrs. Diamond wasn't convinced, so she waited until Kendall was inside his house before she drove away.

"How was hockey?" Mrs. Knight asked from the kitchen when she heard the front door slam shut. She was busy making dinner and was finishing the last touches on Kendall's birthday cake.

"Fine," Kendall mumbled as he passed his mom, heading to his room. His bags weighed him down, making his already sore and tired muscles even worse. He just wanted to dump them in his room and leave it there for a year.

"Kendall! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight called to her son upstairs. She knew something was wrong with her son when he didn't ask what was for dinner. Kendall was always hungry after hockey practice. The only time Kendall didn't want to eat was when he was really stressed about school or hockey or when he was sick.

Kendall came downstairs even though he really didn't want to eat anything. His stomach was raging with pain right now and he knew it would only get worse from there. He also didn't want to worry him mom though, so there he was picking at his favorite food, spaghetti and meatballs, hoping his mom wouldn't notice that he wasn't actually eating.

"Kendall, are you feeling okay? You haven't eaten anything tonight and I made your favorite food," Mrs. Knight said._'Well, there goes all hope,' _Kendall thought as she spoke.

She went over to Kendall and felt his forehead. "Kendall, you are burning up!" Mrs. Knight brushed away his bangs worriedly.

Kendall let out a shrug and moved more of his food around on the plate.

"Kendall Donald Knight, tell me the truth, are you sick?" Mrs. Knight demanded in a stern voice as she pulled away his food so he would focus on her.

"My stomach hurts," Kendall finally whimpered out as he looked up at his mom with sad emerald-green eyes.

"Okay, baby. Go to your room and get ready for bed. I will clean up in here then I'll check on you," Mrs. Knight said as she kissed the top of her son's head and gently pushed him towards the stairs.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Katie asked. She was worried about her brother. She had never seen him sick before. He was her hero who always made the monsters go away before bedtime and who always took care of her when she was feeling sad or sick.

"Yes, honey, he is just feeling a little bit under the weather," Mrs. Knight explained as she cleared off the table and put away the left-over food.

After dinner was put away and Katie was in bed Mrs. Knight went into Kendall's room to find him fast asleep under a thick pile of blankets. He was shivering like crazy and hi was soaked with sweat. There was not one ounce of color left in his face except for on his cheeks, which were bright red due to his fever. Mrs. Knight slipped the ear thermometer into his ear and waited until it beeped before pulling it out and reading that his temperature was 102.8. She shook her head, worried, and left his room to get some medicine. She felt bad for having to wake him up, but it was necessary.

"Kendall, honey, please wake up," Mrs. Knight whispered softly as she sat on the edge of Kendall's bed and waited to see his eyes open up.

"Mom?" Kendall whimpered as he looked up at his mom with helpless eyes.

She felt so bad for her son. It was his thirteenth birthday and he was sick. Not a happy situation. "Honey, I need you to take this medicine," she said as she handed him the pills along with a glass of water.

He nodded his head and choked the pills down, if only to hopefully get better sooner.

"Do you need anything?" Mrs. Knight asked as she pushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead and kissed the top of his head.

Kendall shook his head as he lay back down in his bed and pulled the blankets tightly around his shoulders. His stomach was really hurting again.

"Okay, well, there is a bucket next to your bed in case you need to use it," Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed his back, knowing he like the feeling when he was upset or sick. She waited until he fell asleep to leave the room.

* * *

When Kendall woke up again he felt extremely nauseous. He clutched his stomach as he curled up into a small ball, trying to control the shivers that wracked through his body along with the painful stomach cramps. _'Screw it, I'm gonna puke,'_ he thought as he reached for the bucket he vaguely remembered his mom told him was by his bed. He brought the bucket close to his chest just as puke started flying out of his mouth. His throat burned as the horrid acid that was in his stomach travelled up and out. He let out a whimper as he continued to heave. _'I hate this! I never thought I could feel so sick!'_ After puking his guts out for what felt like hours, but was really only five minutes, he set the bucket down on the ground and slowly wobbled to his mom's room. He felt bad for waking her up, it was only two thirty in the morning, but he really didn't feel good and wanted his mom. _'Great way to start your thirteenth birthday,'_ he thought bitterly. "Mom?" Kendall whimpered as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Kendall?" she said, surprised, as she cracked her eyes open to see her son looking at her with his emerald-green eyes. They had a pained expression which forced her tired body to sit up and attend to her sick son.

"Mommy," Kendall whimpered out as another painful stomach cramp passed. He doubled over and nearly fell to the ground but was caught by his mom. He felt weak, he hated that feeling ut he could no longer hide the pain.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked her son as she helped him into her bed.

"I threw up," he whimpered as he clutched his stomach, "I'm gonna puke again," he choked before clamping his mouth shut.

Mrs. Knight rushed and grabbed the empty trashcan from her bathroom and quickly placed it under Kendall's chin, waiting for the vomit to come up. They didn't have to wait long. A moment later the room was filled with gagging and her son spitting up bile. "It's okay, baby," Mrs. Knight cooed, waiting for the retching to stop. After about five minutes, the vomiting came to a stop and her son fell against her side. "I've got you," she whispered as she grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the rest of the puke from his face.

The rest of the night consisted of Kendall being caught between sleeping and puking. He was finally able to fall asleep around seven thirty and he stayed that way for a few hours before the sickness eventually came back with a vengeance.

* * *

When James, Carlos, and Logan arrived at school the next morning they all wanted to wish Kendall a happy birthday, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Carlos whined, excited to give his tall, blond friend the best present ever. He had bought him the hockey stick he wanted. Carlos knew that Kendall had been saving for this hockey stick for almost two months now, and he knew Kendall would love it.

"He was looking a little sick after hockey practice yesterday," Logan pointed out as the three boys walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, my mom said he was looking sick when we dropped him off at his house," James said as he stopped in front of his math classroom. Time always seemed to drag by slowly whenever he entered that room so he put it off by watching his friends walk farther down the hall with a wave.

"Well, I'll text him," Carlos said as he turned from waving back to James, looking toward the library where his study hall was held.

"Text me when you know," Logan said as he turned into his science room, which was the door right before entering the library.

To: Kendall  
From: Carlos  
_Hey where r u today?_

Carlos texted Kendall as he sat down in his chair. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed and he saw he had a message from Kendall.

To: Carlos  
From: Kendall  
_Puking. I have the stomach flu _

* * *

"He has the stomach flu," Carlos announced as James and Logan sat down next to Carlos later at lunch.

"Really?" James asked as he dug into his hamburger.

"Yeah, he said he was puking," Carlos said and he looked up at Logan. "Can we go see him?" Carlos asked. He wanted to skip the rest of the school day to go see his friend but he knew he wouldn't do it unless he had his other friends come with him.

"No way, the stomach flu is highly contagious and we still have half a day left of school and then hockey practice," Logan said, knowing what the Latino boy wanted.

"Please, Logan! Kendall is always there for us and now we need to be there for him. It is his birthday and he is stuck by a toilet! I am pretty sure it would make his day if we came by," James pointed out, wanting to go as well.

Logan sat there and looked at his two friends, appalled by their suggestion. "I have to find new friends," Logan mumbled as he nodded his head in agreement to go. "We have to go now, though, or else we will get caught," Logan said as he stood up.

"Yay!" Carlos squealed as he ran and dumped his garbage. He was glad that Logan caved and was going with him and James to see Kendall.

"Carlos, you will have to be quiet around Kendall. He probably doesn't feel good right now and won't handle a lot of noise," James advised as he put his hands on the bouncing Latino's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Logan nodded his agreement.

"Fine," Carlos said as he walked out of the school calmly.

It was a twenty minute walk to Kendall's house and the three boys were lost in their thoughts. They wondered what Kendall would look like when he was sick since this was the first time, in a long time, that Kendall had been sick.

* * *

"Mom, I don't feel good," Kendall moaned as he wrapped the fuzzy blanket around his shoulders. He was currently on the bathroom floor with another blanket underneath him. He had been vomiting every ten to fifteen minutes so Kendall had settled down on the make-shift bed his mother had made him in there so that he could rest between sickness episodes.

"I know, baby," Mrs. Knight whispered as she kissed the top of his head as he leaned over the toilet again. His stomach was cramping terribly and he couldn't stop the small tears from falling. Once Kendall had finished puking he leaned into his mom's arms and let her baby him. He usually hated it when his mom babied him. It always made him feel like a little, vulnerable kid. He hated feeling vulnerable.

There was a light knock and the ring of a doorbell from the front door, so Mrs. Knight left to go see who it was. Mrs. Knight was met by Logan, James, and Carlos. She knew immediately why they had come and knew there was no way of getting them to go back to school, so she led them to the bathroom and let them comfort Kendall.

"Oh, buddy," James whispered sympathetically as he made the first move and sat down next to Kendall. He drew him onto his lap and against his chest, letting the blond lay his head on his shoulder.

Kendall could hear James' heart beating, distracting him from the painful twisting in his stomach for the moment. "Why are you here?" Kendall whispered out after a few minutes. He was pleased to see that he had such loyal friends, but he didn't want them to see him so weak and vulnerable.

"You texted me that you were sick and we wanted to come and take care of you," Carlos said softly as he sat down next to James and looked into Kendall's green eyes. He saw something that he hadn't seen before. Pain. Carlos knew what the stomach flu felt like and he knew it hurt a lot and made you feel horrible.

"It's also your birthday today, buddy. You didn't actually think that we wouldn't come and see you on your birthday despite you being sick," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall and ruffled his shaggy blond hair lightly. He could feel the heat radiating off of the sick boy. His heart clenched for him when he let out a painful moan and pushed himself away from James and leaned over the toilet.

The sounds of Kendall vomiting filled the room. Once he finished James grabbed Kendall and pulled him down until he leaned against his chest while Logan flushed and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the left over vomit off his face.

"Kenny, what are you feeling?" Logan asked after forty-five minutes, noticing it had thankfully been a while since he last vomited.

"My stomach is cramping but I don't think anything is going to come up," Kendall said softly as he curled up into James' chest while Carlos wrapped the fuzzy blanket around the blonds trembling shoulders.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Logan asked. He knew since Kendall was sick he should be in his bed, but Mrs. Knight said that Kendall had been vomiting so often that it was pointless trying to keep him there. _'I don't blame Kendall for wanting to stay by the toilet but he should really be in bed,'_ Logan thought to himself, making up his mind on the subject.

Kendall nodded his head against James' chest. Kendall could feel James' strong arms lift him off the cold floor and carefully carry him towards his room. "James," Kendall moaned as his stomach gave a painful twist. He knew nothing would come up, but his stomach still hurt like crazy.

"Shhh, buddy, I've got you," James said softly as he laid Kendall down on his bed while Carlos covered him with the blankets from the bathroom and his sheets.

"Logan, my head hurts," Kendall whimpered out as he covered his head with the blankets.

"Okay, buddy, I will fix it for you," Logan said then found some towels in the bathroom and put them over the rods of his drapes, blocking out any opening sunlight could pour through.

"Does that feel better?" Carlos asked as he laid down next to Kendall, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Kendall nodded his head and rolled over to lay his head down on Carlos' chest. Kendall gave up any pretense of strength. He was feeling too sick to care that his friends were seeing him at a weak moment. He would allow his brothers to take care of him this time.

Logan pulled out more blankets from the hall closet and placed them over Kendall, watching him curl up. James and Logan then lay down on Kendall's small bed. Logan lay on the other side of the sick boy and James at the foot of the bed. There, the three healthy boys fell asleep around the blond.

* * *

When Kendall woke up again he was surrounded by his friends in bed. He looked over at the clock where it read seven fifty at night. His stomach was really hurting again. He let out a painful moan and felt the bile creep up his sore esophagus. Kendall was soon dry heaving hut the only thing that came out was spit.

Logan woke up at the sound of Kendall heaving. He sat up and rubbed Kendall's back until the heaving stopped.

"Logan, go get my mom, please," Kendall begged as he curled up into a tiny ball. Tears mixed in his sweat.

Logan rushed out of the room to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Hey, boys,_

_I left around seven to go to a PTA meeting. I am also going to the grocery store afterwards to fill a prescription I had Kendall's doctor call in as well as some other things. I should be back around eight thirty. I also called your parents and you three boys can stay the night if you wish, but if you want to go home I will give you a ride when I get back._

_- Mrs. Knight_

Logan came back into the room and saw James hugging Kendall while Carlos held a bucket under Kendall's chin, waiting for more spit and bile to come up. "Kendall, your mom will be home around eight thirty. She went to get some medicine and stuff," Logan explained softly as he brushed away Kendall's sweaty bangs.

"Logan, my stomach; it really hurts," Kendall cried out as he curled up under the blankets and into James' warm chest.

"I know, buddy. Just try to get some sleep," Logan said, at a loss, as he brushed Kendall's sweaty bangs off his forehead again. The soaked hair was adamant about staying on his face. Kendall was soon fast asleep.

Carlos changed clothes while Logan grabbed clean blankets. James sat with Kendall, holding him to his chest, trying to block out any loud noises and protecting his baby brother. _'This has to be the worst birthday ever,'_ James thought as he held the birthday boy. "Logan, he feels really warm," James said softly. He could feel the heat radiate through his t-shirt and it was making him feel even warmer.

"I'll go get the thermometer," Logan said as he left the room and went to the bathroom. He soon came back and gently placed the thermometer in Kendall's ear. When it beeped Logan looked at the small numbers, flashing 103.1 degrees.

"What is it?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to James.

"103.1," Logan said and then sat the thermometer down on the nightstand next to Kendall's bed.

When Kendall started to wake up he looked up to see the guys worried eyes on him. "What?" Kendall mumbled as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on James' chest. His stomach was really hurting again and he didn't even have the energy to lift his head longer than a moment.

"How do you feel, buddy?" James asked as he ran his long fingers through Kendall's shaggy hair.

"My stomach still really hurts," Kendall said through clenched teeth. He really hated to show weakness, but his stomach was twisting terribly and all he wanted was his mom to come back and make it better.

"I know, buddy. It will be over soon," Logan whispered as he pulled the blankets back around Kendall's shivering shoulders.

It was almost eight forty when Mrs. Knight came into Kendall's room. She had woken him up and gave him medicine, Kendall thankfully fell asleep right after.. Mrs. Knight had brought more blankets and pillows for the other boys. She kissed then all good night on the forehead and left them to sleep and comfort Kendall. She wished she could be the one with him, but knew that the boys had a bond and knew she wouldn't be able to get them to leave until they knew Kendall would be ok.

That night, Kendall had woken up and would let out a whimper as a painful stomach cramp washed through his stomach. He just wanted this to be over. Kendall lay in James' arms for several hours. As the night went on, the medicine kicked in and his temperature started to fall and his stomachache relented. The shivers were no longer constant and he finally fell asleep in James' arms later and slept peacefully through the night.

The boys knew Kendall would be okay and they knew they could give him the birthday he deserved tomorrow.


End file.
